


An Officer and a Gentleman

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, destruction of telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: All work and no play makes Magnus a dull boy.





	An Officer and a Gentleman

I hung up the phone with a deep sigh, Magnus called to tell me that he was going to be working late and didn’t know when he was going to come home. I was ready to kill a certain Kurt Wallander, he knew that at least once a month we had a “date night” where we would spend time together and so Magnus could let off some steam. I finally gave up the ghost and decided that I would go to the station and surprise him. I walked up to the front door, knocking loudly. No one came, so I called him on his cell phone because I know how much he hates hearing the office phone ring.

“I’m busy, make it quick.”

“Come to the front door of the station. I’m standing here with dinner.”

“No, you’re not.”

“See for yourself and make it quick, it’s chilly out.” I hung up and waited. A few minutes later, his lanky form came down the stairs and smiled when he saw me standing there. He took the bag of food from me, allowed me inside, closing and locking the door. I grabbed his arm, pulled him down and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry I was short with you, I thought you were kidding and after this bullshit that Kurt piled on me today, I was not in the mood for jokes.” I followed him upstairs, we sat at his desk and ate while he worked through the papers, complaining all the way.  “When Kurt told me he wanted me to work over, I almost decked him where he stood because I’ve been well ready to get out of here, today has been shit.”

“I know how you feel, when you called me I was ready to call Kurt and tell him what for, but I’m here now so no worries.” I tried my best to help him get things together better by organizing the stacks to which case they corresponded. I could tell that he was getting more and more stressed so I stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders, running my hands through his curls and massaging his scalp.

“Mmmm, that feels so good, baby.”

“I know something else that would feel good.” I leaned over, sucked on his earlobe and ran my hand down the front of his shirt, tweaking one of his nipples. 

“Baby, no…”

“Look, you’ve been at this for hours and you didn’t really take much of a break for dinner.” I closed the file he had open and sat down on his lap. “You are going to take a break, it will help you relax and get some frustration out.” I tugged on his curls a little as he unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor. I kissed down his neck and bit his collarbone as I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, reached in and started palming his cock.

“Fuck.” He moaned as he slid my shirt over my head, I was wearing no bra underneath as he smirked. “Was this part of your plan?”

“Mhm.” I stroked his cock, squeezing it lightly as we kissed. His tongue slid over mine as his hands made their way down to the button of my jeans. “I want you on the table over there, spread open for me and touching yourself so I can watch.”

I walked over to the conference table, slid off my jeans, sat on the edge and spread my legs. I ran my hands up my thighs until I was at my center. I tugged on my lips, then lightly circled my clit, moaning. It wasn’t a minute until he was out from behind the desk, moving my hand and pushing me back so I could lay flat on the table. I started to lay down, but the phone was in the way.

“Motherfucking piece of shit.” He grabbed the phone, pulled the wire out of the back and I watched it fly across the room, hit the wall and shatter into a pile of shrapnel. I threw my head back and laughed as he cupped my breasts, thumbs toying with my nipples while he licked and kissed my neck. “There’s a new one in the supply closet, that one needed replaced anyway.” He licked his way down my belly, spreading my legs wider as his tongue started exploring my folds. I pushed his head forward as he pushed it further inside, causing me to lay back, moaning. He suddenly stopped, substituting tongue for two long fingers and toying with my clit until I came. He kissed me deeply, allowing me to taste my own arousal on his lips as he positioned his cock at my entrance, rubbing it through the wetness before filling me in one thrust. “How’s that feel, baby?”

“Wonderful.” He rolled his hips hitting all the right spots as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued in that position for a little longer before he pulled out and had me get up on my hands and knees on the table. I felt him move in behind me, gripping my hips and slamming back in with a low growl emanating from his throat. I felt my walls start to tighten as he moved one hand around and started massaging my clit.

“Come for me, come all over my cock.” I cried out my release and he followed soon after. We laid down on the table, regaining our breath as he started laughing.

“What?”

“I will never be able to keep a straight face when I walk by or sit at this table…ever.”


End file.
